deedle_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Pickles
Johnny Pickles is the leader of Deedle along with Wharlo. He is very badass. He also has tons of personalities sharing Emile's body with him. Each of these personalities come out briefly and they control the body. Johnny Pickles, though, is the main person and defiantly the coolest. LIST OF PERSONALITIES IN THE BODY: -Johnny Pickles -Emily -Frederwick -Turdle -Bobby McMuffin (sometimes) -Badass Santa (Only at xmas, and just a version of Johnny Pickles) -Pushy Kat (Briefly) -Yiglet (Briefly) But, the personalities in the body are not just personalities, they are separate people, only having to take turns using the body, and when they take over the body, for each of them the body changes a bit. For Johnny Pickles his hair goes a darker brown and he becomes more badass and always puts on sunglasses and a black leather jacket. For Frederwick his hair goes lighter, his eyes goes bluer and brighter, and he looks much younger, without changing in height, and is very baby-ish. for Turdle, while his skin staying the same colour, it morphs into kinda the shape of a turdle and his skin gets very moist, and he has to put on his shell. For Emily, well, she becomes a girl. She also gets TONS of makeup and she becomes a gossipy girl. Though, not all these characters are always in Emile's body. Bobby McMuffin, an evil killing machine (figurativley. he is not really a machine.) who wants to destroy the world, and is so powerful, his only equal is Johnny Pickles himself. Aaanndd he shares their body. or did. Johnny Pickles and the rest of Deedle managed to trap him in the void, and universe with nothing in it that he can't get out of (in theory) and go into the body, though he is regularly escaping and wreaking havoc on stuff, sometimes in Johnny's body, or just creating new ones for himself.Pushy Kat was also once in the body, but does not continuously go into it. he only summoned himself into it to escape from intergalactic prison. (he's a bad guy) And Yiglet too, he was only summoned into the body once, and does not come in regularly. Around Christmas Time, Johnny Pickles personality goes through a lot of changes, and he becomes, well, more christmasy, and is called Badass Santa. He wears a darkish red leather jacket and pants, rather then his normal black, a bright red shirt underneath, and a santa hat. (he still keeps his classic black sunglasses of course.) No one really knows why Johnny Pickles becomes Badass Santa, though many theories have been made. Johnny Pickle's birth name is actually Jonathan Piklez, but he changed it later on in life. He parents, David and Madeline Piklez, were murdered by an insane clown seriel killer that had recently escaped from an insane asylum when Johnny was only three years old. Johnny as a 3 year old baby, still had a leather jacket that his dad had given him on his 3rd birthday to match the trademark leather jacket his dad wore. After that Johnny started training at karate to have dem skillz, and he had already had super powers since birth. Johnny, at 20 years old was kicked out of the house because the government wanted to knock it down, and Johnny took with him the remaining money, and his dad's leather jacket to wear, which is the jacket Johnny wears to this day. Johnny became a vigilante crime fighter, seeking out the clown that killed his parents, and eventually found him when he was 22 and killed him as revenge for the suffering he caused him. But Johnny continued fighting crime, and soon met Wharlo, a fellow vigilante who was starting up a organisation called Deedle and wanted Johnny to join, which he did. Later, when Deedle was just beginning, they had a war with Bobby McMuffin, a evil overlord with unimaginable power equal only to Johnny. In the middle of the war Mecha-Satan tried to have revenge on Bobby McMuffin who had once broke a deal with him by sucking out his soul. But the spell backfired, and it lead to having Johnny's soul, Bobby McMuffin's soul and the souls of everyone around them (Emily, Turdle, Frederwick) taken out and all thrown into one body, which is how Johnny Pickle's got multiple personalities. This not only happened to Johnny though, as all over the world people were put into bodies. Johnny Pickles did survive the Great Deedle War and died when he was 80 years old from Habuffa. He killed Bobby McMuffin by decapitating him, and keeping his head, which he stuck in his backyard and used for target practice. During the Great Deedle War Johnny was put into his own body, and all his personalities, along with all the personalities of everyone in Deedle, got their own bodies too, when V.G did a deal with Mecha Satan.